


A Price of Honour

by nejna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOS Spoilers, Betrayal, Fanart, Gen, Red Wedding, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejna/pseuds/nejna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The white tears and the red ones ran together until her face was torn and tattered, the face that Ned had loved. Catelyn Stark raised her hands and watched the blood run down her long fingers, over her wrists, beneath the sleeves of her gown. Slow red worms crawled along her arms and under her clothes. It tickles. That made her laugh until she screamed.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>George RR Martin's <i>A Song of Ice and Fire</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Price of Honour

  
  



End file.
